TRAUMA
by msbhkllr
Summary: Une mineure vivant dans un bordel avec un proxénète qui a fait de la taule pour vol, consommation de drogue et viol est sauvée par un homme aux joues pleines de tâches de rousseurs. Ils ne veulent rien savoir ni de leur passé ni de leur avenir, ils se nourrissent de leur présents. (Ace X OC) [violence suggérée, langage susceptible de choquer et scènes de sexe non explicites.]
1. Chapitre 1

**PDV (Point De Vue) du personnage principal.**

Je suis une de ces silhouettes que l'on aperçoit la nuit, sur cette île.

L'île de Revival.

Je fais partie des mauvaises herbes de ce monde depuis… Depuis quand exactement ? Je ne m'en souviens plus. Et pour être honnête, je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose.

_\- T'es qu'une pute qui sert absolument à rien. Essaye au moins de gagner du fric..._

Je relève mes yeux face à ma peur. Je tente désespérément de me tenir debout à l'aide du mur se trouvant derrière moi. En vain. Des tremblements incontrôlés s'emparèrent de mon corps, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis la misérable brebis qu'on à donner à garder au loup. Non… C'est le Diable en personne, c'est mon drame à moi.

_\- Hé ! Tu regardes où là, putain ?!_

Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche en vu de la droite monumentale que je viens de recevoir. Ses bagues aux doigts accentue le coup donné. Je tombe au sol, sol qui est jonché de détritus, au-dessous de lui. Un liquide s'écoule de mes lèvres, frayant son chemin le long de mon menton. J'ai l'impression de le connaître par cœur ce goût.

Métallique.

Ma lèvre inférieur vient de s'ouvrir.

_\- Rapporte-moi au moins quelque chose. Fais un effort bordel._

Une jeune femme de dix-sept ans a-t-elle le cœur assez grand, assez vigoureux pour contenir toute cette violence, toute cette rage, tout ces coups ? Probablement oui. Mon regard ne change pas, imperturbable. Pourtant j'ai si honte de ne pas avoir la force de lui résister.

_\- Tu m'écoutes ?!_

Cette fois-ci c'était son poing qui rencontra ma joue. Ils se connaissent tellement bien ces deux là. Ma main se pose par réflexe sur celle-ci, mais ça n'apaise pas la douleur, évidement. En y pensant, c'est incroyable que toute mes dents soient encore intact, depuis le temps…

_\- Retourne faire le trottoir, trouve d'autres clients. T'aimes pas quand je te frappe, pas vrai ?_

Il empoigne mes cheveux et je sens mes jambes quitter le sol. Il me relâche brusquement, ma tête cogne contre le mur froid et je reçois sur mes cuisses une petite boite en fer noir.

Ainsi donc le Malin possède un visage.

_\- Essaye pas de t'esquiver cette fois-ci… Va me faire du fric !_

Il part, me laissant seule avec moi-même dans une des nombreuses ruelles de ce quartier malfamé. Je reste dans le flou pendant quelques minutes. Les chances de m'échapper de ce calvaire son si mince, mais est-ce que j'en ai envie ?

Fuir. S'évader. Partir. Se sauver. Disparaître. Se libérer. S'envoler.

Mais pour aller où ? Avec qui ? Et pour faire quoi ?

Je me remet de mes émotions, ma peur s'évaporent petit à petit, mais elle reviendra… Je le sais, je l'a connais par cœur. Après tout c'est la seule émotion que j'arrive à exprimer correctement. Je me relève, du haut de mes 158 centimètres, laissant tomber la petite boite obscure. Je remet mes chaussures à mes pieds, chancelante, complètement sonnée. Il m'avait ordonné de continuer à tapiner malgré tout mes échecs, alors je le ferais. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, mon crâne me fait déjà assez mal comme ça. Certaines questions n'ont pas de réponses. En tout cas, pas celle-là, et pas pour le moment.

J'erre donc dans les rues vides de cette île en quête d'un client. Je frissonne rien que d'y penser, mes poils se hérissent un par un. Je ramasse la boite en m'encourageant une énième fois mentalement.

**PDV (Point De Vue) extérieur.**

Un homme se balada dans les rues de ce même quartier, âgé du même âge que la jeune femme. Ce jeune homme était partit il y a maintenant une semaine en mer pour tenter de faire sa place dans le monde de la piraterie. C'était la toute première île sur laquelle il atterrissait depuis le début de son périple, depuis L'Île de Dawn.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, le jeune homme fut interpellé par plusieurs bruits venant d'une ruelle assez sombre, à quelques mètres de lui. Des poubelles renversées, des coups, des injures et des gémissements se fit entendre.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année sortit aussitôt de ledit ruelle, remettant en place sa ceinture tout en grommelant des insultes.

_\- Putain, fais chier, cette salope ! Sérieux, elle a osé me frapper…_

Il continua sa route en prenant les escaliers en direction d'une autre rue toujours aussi énervé sous le regard méfiant du jeune homme. Les sourcils froncés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

Alice était la source de tout ce boucan. Elle venait tout juste de pousser son client vers des poubelles sous l'affolement. Son souffle était saccadé. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines, son cœur tambourinait à ne plus s'arrêter. Allait-il exploser ?

_\- C'est quoi mon problème..._

Elle s'assit sur une caisse en bois, soupirant lourdement tout en tirant le bas de sa robe noir de ses deux mains. Cette robe était beaucoup trop courte, mais bon c'était le but après tout. Sans parler de sa paire d'escarpins qui lui donnait l'impression de marcher sur des centaines et des centaines d'aiguilles chaque seconde.

Elle décide de prendre la boite qu'il lui avait jeté à la gueule, elle l'ouvre et avale d'une traite l'une des pilules blanches.

Elle reste comme ça, la tête vide, se contentant de regarder ses pieds. Elle était dans les nuages, comme complètement absente de ce monde, quasiment transparente, inexistante.

Ainsi, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la paire d'œil qu'il l'a regardait depuis bientôt cinq minutes.

C'est lorsque qu'il s'était assis à côté d'elle qu'elle sortit de son absence, lui faisant face. Il possédait des cheveux ondulés noirs et des tâches de rousseurs. Elle en compta 31.

Leurs deux visages étaient proches et les deux jeunes se toisaient du regard. Le garçon lui tendit un mouchoir en tissus blanc.

Franchement, de quoi devait-elle avoir l'air ? Elle avait saigné du nez en plus de sa lèvre inférieur qui s'était ouverte. Elle avait des hématomes sur son cou et ses bras ainsi qu'une énorme paire de cernes qui lui donnait mauvaise mine. Son teint était pâle contrairement à lui, sans oublier ses cheveux bruns qui eux étaient beaucoup trop longs et mal entretenu. Les ecchymoses qu'elle avait étaient pour certains violets ou encore jaunes. Honnêtement ? C'était tout à fait ignoble.

Le temps de réaction de d'Hana était lent, elle n'avait pas réagit face au mouchoir qu'il lui avait tendu, elle avait seulement l'air surprise. Cette ainsi qu'il mouilla le mouchoir d'eau grâce à sa gourde avant de nettoyer soigneusement son visage.

Les deux restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, lui nettoyant ses blessures et elle…

Et elle ses yeux revenaient sans cesse à lui, c'était un supplice d'ignorer son visage. Elle prenait à le contempler un plaisir aigu et douloureux, un plaisir désespéré, celui de l'être mourant de soif qui, sachant la source empoisonnée, se penche pour y boire longuement.

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ?_

Il arrêta tout mouvement et la regarda hésitant. Il finit par lui sourire franchement.

_\- J'en sais rien, une intuition. Je dois le faire._

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, sceptique face à ce qu'on venait de lui répondre.

_\- Tu dois ? Mais tu veux le faire ?_, le sourire du garçon s'estompa rapidement et sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre

_\- Ouais._

Son visage était maintenant propre et rayonnait malgré les quelques ecchymoses et coupures.

_\- T'es mieux comme ça._

En se levant, il aperçu la petite boite noir sur les genoux de la brune. Il ne se gêna par pour la prendre et l'a regarder. C'était de la drogue. Les consommateurs de celle-ci devenaient dociles et vides de toute émotions. Clairement, vaux mieux ne pas se mettre là dedans.

_\- Pourquoi tu prends cette merde ?_

Il jeta la boite en l'air a plusieurs mètres de leur emplacement et se retourna vers elle. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hana pendant qu'un voile de tristesse s'empara de ses yeux. La nuit allait tomber, la même scène allait se répéter.

_\- Pars maintenant, sinon il va encore me frapper._

_\- Qui ça ?_

_\- Arron. Qui d'autre ? C'est la première fois que tu viens ici je suppose._

Un sourire fourbe apparu sur les lèvres du garçon.

_\- Et tu pourrais me dire où est-ce qu'il se trouve ?_

…

Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de la bouche d'Arron suite aux plaisirs que lui donnait une de ses « femmes ». Il était assis sur un Chesterfield en cuir rouge une femme proche de son entre-jambe. Il venait tout juste de terminer son affaire avec celle-ci. Il lui sourit et lui donna de suite une claque sans aucune raison apparente. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce. Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle le pu, complètement nu.

Arron avait bientôt 33 ans. Il était malheureusement tout aussi séduisant qu'il était mauvais. Il avait monté un petit réseau de prostitution il y a une dizaine d'années qui s'était désormais propager dans la moitié de l'île, il en était fière. Il était riche, il possédait des vingtaines et vingtaines de femmes, il était craint par tout le monde. Et d'après lui, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui en empêcher.

Il sourit de plus belle, en pensant à sa nouvelle recrue. Il avait estimé qu'elle avait enfin l'âge de commencer à lui faire gagner de l'argent en se prostituant. Sans parler qu'elle était contrainte de coucher avec lui vu qu'elle était sous…comment on appelle ça déjà ?

Ah oui, « soumission chimique »

Il se leva de son fauteuil, léchant ses lèvres en remettant son pantalon en place.

_\- Il est temps d'aller voir ma délicieuse petite Hana._

_\- Pas cette fois-ci._

Rien ni personne ne pouvait lui en empêcher ? Ça c'est s'en compter sur un garçon de 17 ans aux joues pleines de tâches de rousseurs.

Le coup de poing que lui donna ledit garçon envoya Arron à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il atterrit sur son propre bureau et le cassa en deux sous son propre poids.

La faucheuse était proche du « Exotic » et de son propriétaire en cette fin d'après-midi.

…

Le bâtiment était dans un sale état, encore plus que d'habitude. Plus aucune fenêtre n'étaient encore en état et la moitié des murs étaient détruits. Tout le monde courait dans le sens inverse du mien. Impossible d'en connaître la raison, tout le monde était affolé.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_\- Un mec se bat avec Arron..._

Hana entra enfin dans le bâtiment après sa course effrénée jusqu'à celui-ci. Le bâtiment était totalement vide. La musique tournait toujours et les lumières tamisés étaient elles aussi toujours allumées. Elle monta les escaliers deux par deux sans prendre compte son horrible paire d'escarpin noir, sa robe beaucoup trop courte qui remontait un peu plus haut à chaque enjambés ou sa poitrine qui rebondissait à chaque marche.

Elle vit devant elle ce long couloir, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. La source de tout ses problèmes se trouvait au bout de ce couloir.

La porte qui mène vers son Enfer.

Au final tout était enfin plus calme. L'endroit était tout aussi désert et ni la musique ni le brouhaha de la foule présente dehors ne se faisait entendre. Elle avança pas à pas, sur ses gardes, prête à se défendre à tout moment. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, la porte tenait à peine. Et elle observa, crispée.

Elle vit tout le désordre, tout le massacre, le sang, les bouts de verres au sol, les meubles détruits… Ses yeux se perdent dans la pièce sombre, elle ne savait plus ou regarder, ni quoi penser. Même les plumes contenu dans les coussins volaient de par et d'autre dans la pièce. Et encore du sang, du sang… Du sang partout.

Une tempête était passée. Mais cette tempête là était humaine.

Le garçon que qu'elle avait rencontré tout à l'heure était accroupi au milieu de la pièce. Il saigne du nez, et son corps est rempli de coupures. Sa chemise jaune est déchiré et à présent bicolore, taché de sang.

_\- Il ne fera plus rien __à personne maintenant_, il se leva en époussetant ce qu'il reste de ses vêtements

Et c'est maintenant qu'elle remarqua la masse au sol. Tout était rouge, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir voir que cette couleur depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha du corps ensanglanté et se laissa tomber près de lui. Elle tendit sa main vers son visage, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Son crâne était défoncé, ses yeux étaient ouverts mais il ne respirait déjà plus.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient sortir de ses orbites. Ses dents se serrèrent tellement qu'on pensait qu'elles allaient se briser en un instant.

_\- Tu me l'as pris !_, sa voix se brise dans le crie que qu'elle poussa

Ses mains rejoignirent sa tête, se tirant les cheveux, secouant sa tête. Elle voulait exprimer sa haine en hurlant. Elle voulait crier jusqu'à s'arracher les poumons. Mais impossible, elle n'en avait pas la force. Un torrent de larmes se déversèrent sur ses joues. Elle voulait s'arracher la peau, ne plus être dans ce corps qu'elle venait de récupérer.

Ses mains quittèrent sa tête pour entourer sa propre taille, toujours assise sur le sol.

_\- Viens avec moi et rejoins mon équipage._

Il tendit sa main dans sa direction. La colère coulait dans mes veines, mon cœur se mettait à battre si fort. Si fort que qu'elle était certaine qu'on ne pouvait entendre que ça dans la pièce. Si fort qu'elle l'entendait résonner dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Si fort qu'elle croit bien qu'il va transpercer sa poitrine pour se dévoiler au grand jour.

Il lui avait prit la seul chose qu'elle possédait. C'était son seule moyen de survie, la seule chose à qui elle pouvait s'accrocher.

_\- Tu dis ça comme si c'était la chose la plus logique qui te venait à l'esprit ! On ne se connaît même pas !_

_\- Tu t'appelles __Hana__, j'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus_, son bras tendu vers elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre

Pourquoi elle hésita tant ? Où est donc passé la colère que qu'elle avait il y a quelques secondes ? Où est donc toute cette rage ?

Elle hésita avant d'accepter. Elle avait quoi à perdre après tout ? Elle ne possédait rien si ce n'est que ses propres vêtements. Hana n'avait jamais pris la mer de sa vie, elle était née sur cette vieille île mal fréquentée. Son seul rapport avec l'eau était celle qu'elle buvait ou celle avec laquelle elle se lavait, rien de trépidant clairement.

Au pire, dans tout les cas, elle mourra dans un naufrage ou mangée par un de ces monstres marins que regorgeait l'océan.

_\- T'as pas intérêt à me le faire regretter…_

_\- J'essaierai… En attendant, moi c'est Portgas D. Ace._

_\- Hana._

Elle attrapa sa main et se releva. En à peine 3 petites heures sa vie venait de changer. Ce n'était que le début d'une longue série de cauchemars.


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV (Point De Vue) du personnage principal.**

_\- Hana..._

Ma vue se brouille lorsque j'aperçois le corps. Il gisait dans une marre de sang juste en face de moi. Sa peau est d'un blanc éclatant et semble gelée, sans vie. L'odeur est irrespirable et je porte donc ma main à mon nez. Sans succès, l'odeur reste la même, je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais décrire une chose pareille. Un peu comme de la viande macérant dans le sang depuis un peu trop longtemps. Mais c'est quand même plus fort que ça, c'est quelque chose de pourrie. Impossible de m'en débarrasser, ça reste fixée à l'intérieur de mon nez.

Soudain le corps se mit à bouger brusquement. Ses articulations craquent péniblement à mesure qu'il essaye de se lever. Là maintenant, je veux hurler mais je n'y arrive pas, ma bouche est entièrement celée. J'étais clouée au sol, les bras le long de mon corps et mes genoux pliés et les pieds de chaque côté de mon bassin. Je ne contrôlais plus rien et c'est même à croire si j'ai déjà contrôlé quoi que ce soit dans ma misérable existence.

Je tremblais sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Mon corps ne pouvait absolument pas bouger, même pas remuer le petit doigt. Pourquoi, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas bouger ? C'était la seule chose que j'avais en tête. Pourquoi je ne pouvais rien faire ?

_\- Tu ne comprend pas n'est-ce pas Hana ?_

Il était maintenant assez proche de moi pour me toucher. Une traînée de sang suivait derrière lui. Il lève son bras vers moi, sa victime, en me pointant du doigt en compagnie de son fameux sourire carnassier. Celui que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

_\- Où que tu ailles. Tu resteras ça jusqu'à ce que tu crèves. Une pauvre pute._

Un rire macabre s'échappe de sa bouche et envahi tout mon être. J'ai sa voix complètement bloqué dans mes tympans. Il était là, me tenant le poignet avec force, laissant des traces de sang un peu partout sur mon bras. Et il m'enlaça pendant que mes larmes commençaient à tomber peu à peu sur mes joues.

_\- Je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu crèves, _il chuchota me serrant plus fort encore.

\- Je t'en supplie, Arron...

Puis le néant.

Et je me réveillais enfin, haletante et pleine de sueur. Quelques mèches de cheveux collés sur mon visage. C'est tremblante et les larmes aux yeux que je remarquais que j'étais seule dans la pièce. Les ronflements répétitifs d'Ace m'avait bercée toute la nuit mais apparemment cela ne m'avait décidément pas éloignée de mes cauchemars. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas le nier, j'avais dormis une nuit complète en vu de l'heure inscrite sur la pendule : 10h 31. Honnêtement ça ne m'est plus arrivé depuis très longtemps. Je ne dors pratiquement jamais d'habitude, d'où cette fameuse paire de cernes bleutées que j'ai.

Mes cauchemars continuaient malgré ma récente sortie des Enfers. Malgré la liberté. Arron était mort certes, mais pas encore dans mon esprit. On pouvait même dire qu'il pétait la forme.

C'est après quelques minutes que mon souffle devint plus calme et que je décidais de m'asseoir sur mon hamac pour tenter d'organiser mon esprit. J'essaye d'énumérer ce qu'il s'était déroulé ces derniers jours, sans succès. C'était définitivement un échec, rien d'inhabituel au final.

Je finis par me lever en soupirant une nouvelle fois, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain que je partageais avec mon capitaine. En y repensant c'était plutôt étrange et pas commun comme situation. C'était peut-être un rêve après tout ? Peut-être que j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital dans un long et profond sommeil ? C'est vrai, moi, une pirate... Si on m'avait dit ça il y a quelques années, qu'en aurais-je pensée ?

Je me place devant la vasque en me regardant dans le miroir et après quelques instants, je me tourne vers la douche ayant pour intention de me débarrasser de toute la sueur que j'avais accumuler durant la nuit. Je verrouille la porte, me déshabille et me lave rapidement ne voulant pas m'éterniser. Je m'habille avec un t-shirt noir simple et un pantalon (de la même couleur) qu'Ace m'avait donné. Ou prêté ? Peu importe, je n'en savais strictement rien... C'était un peu trop grand pour moi, mais je n'avais vraiment pas de quoi me plaindre. Il m'avait aidée, sauvée et donnée la liberté. Il m'avait ouvert les yeux sur mon existence et m'avait accueillie en sa compagnie. Même si nous n'avions pas énormément échangé.

Concernant ma « garde-robe », elle se constituait uniquement de robes courtes et d'une unique paire de simples talons noirs que je portais avec chacune de mes tenues. Je possède aussi une paire de Rangers que je n'avais jamais eu la chance de porter. J'enfile ces dernières avant de partir sur le pont.

J'étais avec lui depuis maintenant deux jours et nous partagions cette toute petite embarcation. C'était assez petit mais suffisamment confortable pour qu'on s'y plaise à deux, sans autant se marcher dessus.

Je restais sur place à regarder l'horizon. Le soleil brillait et reflétait parfaitement sur la mer : éblouissante, grande, calme et surtout magnifiquement bleu. Dans le ciel des dizaines de mouettes volaient, tout juste au-dessus de nous. Avez-vous déjà vu une mouette mesurant 3 mètres ? Moi non en tout cas. Ce détail avait d'ailleurs amusé Ace en vue du « wow » que j'avais lâché. On pouvait sentir un brin d'air léger plus qu'agréable ce qui fit valser mes cheveux. Une odeur d'air frais, salé, apportée par la mer, sans aucun bruit, rien.

C'est d'ailleurs lui qui interrompit ce silence.

_\- C'est la première fois que tu voyages en mer ?_

Je me tourne vers lui, un léger sourire au visage.

__\- A____ussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, ____oui____.__

Il me sourit en retour. Malgré le fait que je me murait dans le silence depuis mon séjour ici, il était apparemment très content. Sûrement heureux d'avoir commencé à former on équipage ? En tout cas, j'avais pas l'air de le déranger. Est-ce que je pourrais lui être utile ici ? J'aimerais l'aider en retour.

_\- On arrive sur l'île dans quelques heures._

…

Le temps passa très rapidement jusqu'à cette fameuse île. Île qui était très banale d'après Ace. Il y avait un port, des habitations évidemment, quelques commerces (dont un assez grand marché) et un bar. Par contre, moi j'étais beaucoup plus qu'impressionnée que lui par l'environnement qui m'entourais. Après tout, je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir une seule fois quittée Revival de ma vie. On quitte donc notre embarcation pour mettre pied à terre, en direction du centre-ville.

_\- C'est quoi le plan ?_

Il me regarda pour me répondre et malheureusement pour lui son ventre venait tout juste de s'en charger à sa place. Ses joues se colorèrent alors qu'il mettait sa main derrière sa nuque.

_\- Et avec quel argent on va manger ? Aucun de nous deux en avons._, je m'exprimais entre deux rires

Il se rapproche de moi en me souriant fourbement et se baisse à ma hauteur pour pouvoir me répondre.

_\- Tu vois le mec qui vient de passer ? Celui avec la veste verte._

Je tourne ma tête le plus discrètement possible tout en continuant de marcher. Où est-ce qu'il voulait en venir exactement ? Je ne vis pas sa tête en premier lorsque je lui fis face mais plutôt le petit tissus en cuir qu'il tenait dans sa main. Un porte-monnaie. De l'argent.

_\- Ingénieux, même si je pense qu'il n'y a pas assez à l'intérieur pour pouvoir manger et acheter des vivres pour le reste de notre voyage._

_\- Tu penses bien. Le marché est juste en face de nous. On se retrouve dans une trentaine de minutes au port._

_\- D'accord, ne te fais pas attraper._

_\- A qui tu le dis ? Si t'as un problème crie mon nom._

Il me devança toujours souriant en direction de ledit marché. Je continuai de sourire moi aussi en continuant mon chemin pour pouvoir accomplir notre fameuse mission.

Je slalome joyeusement entre les passants, fouillant dans leurs poches ou leurs sacs, je réussis même par prendre quelques bijoux. La discrétion était définitivement ma spécialité. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque je remarque qu'un énième porte-monnaie ne pouvait plus rentrer dans les poches de mon pantalon en tissus. De tout manière il était temps de me rendre au port, ça devait au moins bien faire 20 minutes que nous nous étions tout les deux séparés. Le temps s'était écoulé plus que rapidement.

Je me dirige donc vers le port, puis monte sur le voilier en ayant en tête de voir à combien s'élève mon butin. Les billets et les pièces s'entassaient les uns sur les autres et ma tête fusionnait suite aux calculs que je faisais.

Je n'avais jamais autant compté de toute ma vie je le jure. En vérité, depuis que je l'avais rejoint, depuis que j'étais pirate, j'avais fais et vu de nouvelles choses pour la première fois de mon existence.

Et si je vous faisais un rapide petit tour de à quoi ressemble toute cette monnaie en attendant ? Les billets de 10 000 Berry représentaient une tête de mort coiffée d'un chapeau de cow-boy, ceux de 5 000 un ours moustachu en costume et enfin ceux de 1 000 un lapin aux allures douteuses portant une collerette. Pour les pièces, elles représentaient soit des animaux ou soit des personnages. Un dragon pour les pièces de 500, un crâne pour celles de 100, un poussin pour celles de 50, une mouette pour celles de 10, un robot pour celles de 5 et finalement un smiley pour celles de 1.

_\- Alors ?_

Ace essoufflé, s'écroula à côté de moi en laissant tombé ses trouvailles près des miennes.

_\- Je sens que tu t'es fais courser._

_\- Tu sens très bien._

_\- Là prochaine fois, crie mon nom._

Il rigola franchement devant mon imitation de lui même avant de commencer à compter son propre butin.

_\- J'ai un peu près 12 000 Berry*. Sans rajouter les deux bracelets et la bague._

_\- T'es douée, j'en ai que 9000**..._

Il était dépité, si vous pouviez voir la gueule qu'il faisait… Je n'oublierai pas cette tête de sitôt, c'était maintenant gravé dans ma mémoire.

\- D'habitude c'est moi qui choppe le plus d'argent.

Je me lève amusée par sa réaction, tenant l'argent dans un seul porte-monnaie que j'agite devant ces yeux.

_\- J'ai vu un restaurant pas mal tout à l'heure, on y va ?_

Il me suivit levant les bras au ciel, s'étirant.

\- Allons-y !

…

Ace lâcha un autre rot puis s'excusa de suite, tout en s'avachissant sur la banquette. En face de lui, je fis de même en soupirant, les mains sur mon estomac. Entre nous, des assiettes empilés, au moins une bonne centaine. Nous étions allés dans le restaurant le plus prestigieux de l'île et venons tout juste de finir de manger dans une pièce réservée rien que pour nous deux. Nourriture et boissons à foison. Nous y sommes allés sans aucune restriction, aussi bien pour notre budget, que pour nos transites. Je mettais littéralement explosé le bide.

Un serveur toqua à la porte et entra, note à la main. Il l'a déposa et partit en signalant qu'il reviendrait dans quelques minutes. Je décide d'y jeter un coup d'œil avant de prendre mon verre en main.

_\- Putain… _, je soupire de nouveau.

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- 25 000 Berry***_

_\- En tout ?_

_\- Non. Chacun_, je lui tend le petit papier

La seule réflexion qu'on avait eu ensemble à ce moment là, c'était qu'on était décidément deux gros porcs. Ou des cachalots, comme vous voulez. Même Ace avoua ne jamais avoir autant mangé de sa vie qu'aujourd'hui. On se fixe, cherchant une solution pour pouvoir suite à ce problème. Il fallait faire vite, très vite.

Ace finit par se lever en direction de la seule fenêtre présente dans la pièce sous mon regard curieux. Il se posta devant cette fenêtre, les mains sur ses hanches.

_\- On pourrait sortir par la fenêtre._

_\- Pas avec les barreaux._

_\- Ça c'est pas un problème._

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et prit deux barreaux de ses deux mains. Il les étira ensuite dans un bruit désagréable. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit en silence sous son ricanement.

\- Tu viens ?

J'acquiesce et termine mon verre d'une traite avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Il sortit en premier avant de se retourner pour pouvoir m'aider à descendre. Cependant il s'avérait que j'étais déjà derrière lui. J'étais pas si empotée que ça dinalement. J'étais descendue sans problème et donc sans son aide.

Nous finissons par marcher en direction du marché comme si de rien n'était. On avait cette fois-ci dépensé l'argent volé dans des vivres qu'on ramène dans notre embarcation, faisant plusieurs allers-retours chacun. Notre plan s'était déroulé à merveille, sans le moindre petit problème. Pourvu que ça dure.

La journée touchait déjà à sa fin, tout comme notre aventure sur cette île. Il était temps pour biys de partir, le soleil commençait à se coucher, balayant la mer. Il avait changer petit à petit de couleur en passant par le violet comme les nuages, à présent roses. Il s'était dégradé d'un magnifique bleu azur à un orange feu. Dois-je précisée que je n'avais jamais pu apprécier un spectacle aussi merveilleux ?

* * *

Pour la monnaie et ce jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire, j'utilise celle des Yen étant donné qu'elle est très similaire au Berry, sans surprise. Je vous donne donc évidemment la conversion en Euro pour que vous évitiez de l'a faire par vous même.

_*__12 000 Berry = _11613.1 Yen = 100e

_**__9000 Berry = _9290.4 Yen = 80e

***24 000 Berry = 24628.275 Yen = 210e

En sachant que dans l'univers de One Piece, une aubergine (oui oui) coûte 100 Berry, donc 100 Yen donc 85 centimes d'Euro.

Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre soutien. A la prochaine !


End file.
